Nudity Radar
by Trish47
Summary: "I don't know why you'd think I wouldn't notice that you're running around my apartment in the buff." Sometimes Auggie knows more than he lets on. Augnie banter and hotness. One-shot. Enjoy!


**A/N:** This is a short, cutesy banter scene I came up with a few nights ago. I just couldn't wrap my head around the idea that Auggie doesn't know when women are naked around him; I think he'd be able to sense it.

I also want to make a shoutout to my friend and fellow tv-holic for being my editor and putting up with all my crazy ideas. :)

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Covert Affairs_ or any of the characters. I just like to play with them.

* * *

Nudity Radar

By the time they reach Auggie's apartment, Annie's soaked through.

The weatherman hadn't mentioned any chance of rain before they'd left to go to the _Star Wars_ Symphony Orchestra. Her dress sticks to her body and goose-bumps dot her flesh.

Annie rummages through her drawer and finds a tank-top and pair of shorts but foregoes grabbing a bra.

Before she heads to the bathroom to change, she faces him and says, "Tonight was nice, Auggie."

This phrase works as a code between them. They've been dating for three months now—sleeping together for two—but she still feels the need to ask if she's welcome to spend the night.

He catches on to what she's doing and decides to save them both some time and energy. There are better things they could be doing with both.

"Stay."

His simple request makes her smile. It's what she wanted him to say. Maybe someday soon she won't have to ask.

* * *

In the bathroom, she unzips her strapless dress and hangs it up on the shower rod to dry. She dries herself off, wiping under her eyes to remove the black circles of mascara.

Instead of putting on her pajamas, she decides that her underwear is enough. Her clothes would just end up in a pile on the floor anyway. What would be the point of putting them on in the first place?

When she walks back into his bedroom, she sees that that he's exchanged his clothes for a towel wrapped snuggly around his waist. He uses a hand towel to dry his hair. Once he's done drying off, Auggie sits on the bed, his back parallel to the wall.

Annie sits down on the edge of the bed and begins scrunching water out of her hair with a towel as well.

"You sure it's okay if I spend the night?"

She always feels the need to ask twice.

"Annie, you're already naked. You might as well stay."

His reasoning surprises her. She decides to play coy. "Why do you think I'm naked?"

He grins. "I don't know why you'd think I wouldn't notice that you're running around my apartment in the buff."

"How do you know?"

"Annie, I'm a man. My penis has a built in sensor for naked women."

Annie glances down at his crotch and knows Auggie's aware she's doing it. He's completely unashamed to display his erection. The devilish smile on his lips grows. She shakes her head to stop herself from staring at him.

"So, you'd let me make a fool of myself, let me believe I'd tricked you?"

"Who am I to deny your right to indulge your inner exhibitionist?"

She laughs with him and crawls onto the bed, kneeling between his legs and slowly peeling away his towel. Again, her eyes fall to his crotch. She licks her lips subconsciously.

"Well, Auggie, I have some bad news for you. I think your nudity radar is a little off."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm not completely naked."

His smile widens. "Oh, I know, Walker. I know."

Annie lightly trails a nail up the inside of his thigh, making him twitch.

"Your penis says otherwise."

He closes his eyes, reveling in the touch of her hand. "It's always more alert when you're around, sans clothes or not."

He can't take her teasing anymore and leans in to kiss her. Annie presses a finger to his lips.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not until you figure out what I'm still wearing."

"You're making this too easy."

"Go ahead then."

Auggie's hands hover over her body, just an inch above her skin. He traces the trail of body heat emanating from her flesh, moving his hands up and down like he's a human scanner.

"That's cheating," she whispers. "Guess."

"You're still in your underwear."

"How'd you know?"

"I heard them rustling when you were moving earlier."

"All right, Batboy," she says. "If you're so talented, what color are they?"

She rests a hand on each of his shoulders and straddles his lap, letting him feel the lace of her underwear scratch against his exposed skin.

"Black," he answers in a grunt.

"Lucky guess."

"You're just predictable. You know they're my favorite." He smiles and moves in again to claim his prize.

She turns her head to the side so that his lips kiss her cheek.

"I'm still wearing something else," she whispers into his ear.

"Uh. . .jewelry?"

"No."

Auggie thinks hard for a moment, but he's stumped. The one thing he's certain of is she's not wearing any other clothing except for her underwear. He's too impatient to be inside of her to keep up the guessing game.

"I give up."

She leans in until their noses are all but touching, her breath hot on his lips.

"A smile," she murmurs and he can hear it in her voice.

Auggie surges forward before she can dodge him again and kisses her eagerly. By the time they break for oxygen, he's repositioned them so that he's on top and between her legs.

"A smile is all you'll be wearing when I'm done with you."

He reaches for her underwear to prove his point.

"My, my," Annie says, "Aren't we cocky tonight?"

"You have no idea."

Annie's hand circles around him and gently squeezes until he groans.

"Oh yes, I do."

* * *

**A/N:** This was my first go at writing for this show, so I'd be really interested in hearing what you thought. Also, I have a hurt/comfort multi-chap Augnie story nearly complete and another angsty fic in the works. If you like what you read, I hope you'll keep a lookout for them in the near future. Thanks for reading!


End file.
